


Stranger to Blue Water

by cryobaby



Category: Alien: Covenant, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Almost Romance, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Kinda, Romace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryobaby/pseuds/cryobaby
Summary: She grits out the lyrics of an old country song when she removes the staples in her womb.David listens as if he were attending an opera.





	1. overture

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from take me home country roads by john denver

_There is something wrong. David knows this._

What he feels for her is uncomfortable. It is a quiet and pulsing ulcer. A swelling, living thing nesting in the hollow base of his fibre glass skull. He could feel the exposed wiring there. Synapse connecting to neuron. Synthetic yearning to be biological. His father would call it a defect. A ‘loose screw’, he first recalls. 

And then how the sweat glints above Elizabeth’s mouth, light bouncing between the bow of her blue lips, along the cheek bone, her temple. She grits out the lyrics of an old country song when she removes the staples in her womb. David listens as if he were attending an opera. She wails as if she were preforming a painful rendition of _Vieni T’affretta_ reaching crescendo. He can hear her will to live in every syllable. 

It's extraordinary. Pathetic.  
And so endearingly _human._

Distantly, his finger taps along to her lament.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a while but here you go, sorry I’m garbage at posting. Enjoy.
> 
> David’s quote is a bible verse btw

She sulks away into the depths of the ship, similar in the way a wild animal finds a quiet place to die. David prefers this isn’t the case. He hopes she would piece him back together before she wastes away. He could swaddle her in gauze, wrap every limp limb like the disciples did for Christ. Elizabeth’s tomb is a metallic cage. A windowless prison, dread of eternity. To perish in dirt would be a luxury in this hell.

David is Elizabeth’s Judas. His silver was the drop of death in Dr. Holloway’s cup. The shining crucifix he took from her neck.

On the third day, She rises.

“For since death came through a man, the resurrection of the dead comes also through a man.” His cynicism is lost in crackle of vocal malfunction. This is a surprise. He nearly forgot he was broken.

David hears the soles of her feet against metal floor near closer. Her breaths are short and labored. He wishes he could turn his head to see her.

“Shut up.” She says. David is struck by the musicality of her disembodied voice. The depth and the life. The corner of his mouth twitches uncomfortably. 

Even Judas reels at the voice of divinity. 

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy. i kept thinking about the progression of david's feelings during the approximate 6 months him and shaw were on the ship and then i basically shat this out. i have yet to iron out all the kinks so srry if it's doodoo.
> 
> \- luv, sarah


End file.
